Purpose: The DERC Cytometry &Cell Sorting Core assists investigators whose research requires the characterization of molecular markers in dispersed cells and/or the isolation of cells based on those markers Components: 1. Flow Cytometers. The LSRII enables simultaneous detection of 9 fluorescent colors on a single cell for thorough, quantitative characterization of large populations of cells. 2. Cell Sorters. Up to 25,000 cells per minute can be collected on the MoFlo and FACSAria cell sorters within the Core. The MoFlo is exclusively service-oriented whereas users can be trained to operate the FACSAria independently. 3. Assistance and Training. Core personnel are experts who can assist novice and more routine investigators either through direct, hands-on assistance or through proper training in equipment use and data interpretation. Benefits to DERC Community: The highly specialized flow cytometry and cell sorting equipment requires dedicated scientists to maintain and operate. Those same Core personnel are experts who can assist novice and more routine investigators. The availability of this expertise ensures sound experimental designs, expert advice and proper analysis. Technology Development: The instrumentations are highly sophisticated. In order to reach their full potential, they must be accurately and quantitatively calibrated. Improved capabilities will be implemented within the next DERC cycle in order to provide improved service that individual laboratories would struggle to achieve and maintain. Plans to expand service also include plans to increase capacity through the upgrade of existing instruments and the purchase of new ones.